Nobody Compares
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: Sasori es un pequeño juguete abandonado en una juguetería... ¿podrá encontrar el amor una vez que un pequeño niño rubio lo rescate?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto... que va en moto. (Senpai TTOTT)

**Advertencias**: Esta obra ha sido creada con la imaginación del autor mismo, sin hacer uso a distintas fuentes de información o propaganda, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**_Buano, espero que disfruten de este fic :3 Va dedicado a _**_Dark-Ookami589__**¿Por qué? ... Pues... ¿Por qué no? =w=**_

* * *

Capítulo 1: Interrumpiendo la soledad.

Sasori era un muñeco, un pequeño muñeco de no mas de 15 centímetros de altura, era muy bonito y suave, pero pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo en el estante de una juguetería. Era el último modelo de esa marca de muñecos, por lo que su precio era exageradamente elevado para su pequeña estatura.

No siempre estuvo solo, cuando la compañía aun producía esa marca de juguetes, tuvo muchos amigos, hablaba mucho con ellos y era muy feliz, mas uno por uno fueron desapareciendo, llevándose consigo la alegría de Sasori.

Nadie en la juguetería notó, como día a día su expresión de una amplia sonrisa se convertía en una cara de seriedad, una que ningún niño querría en un amigo, por lo que cada vez que los niños llegaban a la sección en donde se encontraba el pequeño muñeco pelirrojo, lo pasaban por alto sin mas.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que un día llegó a la tienda un niño llamado Deidara, tenía dos hermanos menores, una llamada Ino y el otro Naruto. Sus padres habían cobrado un buen dinero en la quincena y estaban dispuestos a comprar cualquier juguete que sus hijos quisieran, siendo consientes de que no pedirían nada demasiado caro. Una vez dentro de la juguetería, los niños se separaron de sus padres y cada quien fue a buscar el muñeco o juguete que querían. Deidara indagó en todos los pasillos, pero simplemente no podía escoger un muñeco que de verdad le gustara. Al pequeño rubio le gustaban mas las cosas como burbujas o fuegos artificiales, frecuentemente decía que cuando creciera iba a ser artista e iba a crear arte efímero. Sin embargo, esta vez quería algo que pudiera conservar por mucho tiempo, sin que se maltratase o desgastase tan pronto como todos esos muñecos prometían.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando, cruzando por los pasillos sin fijarse mucho, un muñeco llamó su atención. Se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente, era un muñeco de peluche muy bien echo, parecía resistente, lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y luego lo arrojó al piso con fuerza. No hizo sonido como lo haría uno de esos muñecos de plástico ni tampoco se rompió. Lo levantó con cuidado y le peinó un poco su rojiza cabellera, sonrió abiertamente. Al fin había encontrado el muñeco perfecto.

— ¿Ya escogiste tu juguete, Dei?— Le dijo su madre, ya se encontraban en la caja, pagando lo que sus hermanos habían escogido.

— Si.— Le mostró el muñeco a su madre.

— ¡Aaah!— Soltó el empleado, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿Pero qué le sucede?— Preguntó el padre, con el ceño levemente fruncido, impresionado por la reacción del cajero.

— Señor, ese muñeco es demasiado caro... ¿Esta seguro de que quiere comprarlo?— Dijo titubeando un poco.

— ¿Qué tan caro puede ser algo que no mide ni 30 centímetros?

— Dos mil pesos.

— ¡¿Queeeé?!— Soltó la madre y miró a su hijo.— Dei, ese muñeco es demasiado caro ¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa? ¡Hay muchos  
muñecos de ese estilo que pueden gustarte mas...! Y que no son tan caros...  
Sasori escuchaba todo lo que decían y se sentía triste y ofendido ¡La altura no tiene nada que ver con la calidad! Además era de una marca extinta que había sido muy MUY reconocida, pero era seguro que, como todos los padres de hijos testarudos, lo obligarían a dejarlo de nuevo en el estante mostrándole algo que seguro le gustará mas. Se preparó para escuchar la respuesta del chiquillo, sabiendo que lo iría a dejar en su lugar.

— No. Yo quiero este, uh'n.

— Deidara, piénsalo bien, conociéndote, seguro que te aburrirás de este muñeco en poco tiempo...— Habló el padre y trató de quitarle el muñeco de las manos.

— No. Quiero este... — Se alejó unos pasos, para dejar el muñeco fuera del alcance de las manos de su padre.— Incluso estuve pensando en un nombre... mmm... ¡Sasori, uh'n! Si quieren no me compren un regalo de cumpleaños mas adelante.— Abrazó el muñeco y se puso serio.

El pequeño muñeco pelirrojo estaba impresionado, aunque, como es normal en los juguetes, su expresión no cambió. ¿Como el chiquillo podía ser tan tonto? Según lo que el sabía, los cumpleaños eran muy divertidos e importantes para los niños, sobre toso porque les gustaban las cosas que recibían. Casí abre la boca de la impresión cuando escuchó un pequeño "De acuerdo" de parte del padre. No lo podía creer ¡Ya no iba a estar solo!

Lo pusieron en una bolsa con los otros dos juguetes, pero el pequeño rubio lo sacó de inmediato y lo tuvo en sus brazos todo el trayecto hasta casa.

_"Con que... Deidara, ¿eh?"_

* * *

_**¡Cortito! Lo se, lo se. Espero que los próximos tengan mas... letras (?**_

_**Ojalá te guste, cachorrita~ **_

_**¡Dejen review o Kevin se va a molestar ¬¬ (Watch the video diaries!)**_


End file.
